


Roombanapping

by Ayumu (396Ayumu)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Even if Musashi isn't fluffy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, I'm a Roombauthor, Pet Roombas, Roombas, Written for the IDOLiSH7 flashbang 2018, Yamato is an idiot when it comes to Musashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/396Ayumu/pseuds/Ayumu
Summary: What would you do if your most trusted companion disappeared in the middle of the night? A tale of Yamato’s desperate search for Musashi, where he receives both help and betrayal.





	Roombanapping

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This here is my entry for the IDOLiSH7 Flashbang 2018!
> 
> This fic is a collaboration with [Kae](https://twitter.com/Kae_rkgk) on twitter! Check out her awesome art piece [here](https://twitter.com/Kae_rkgk/status/1070092439233409025) !!
> 
> Any kind of feedback here or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/396Ayumu) is very much appreciated and will make me happy for the rest of the day.
> 
> Thanks in advance and I hope you have fun reading!

A beeping noise accompanied by a vibration woke Yamato up. His head felt heavy and he was still very tired. Was that the alarm? Had he really slept the whole night? He stirred a bit before opening his eyes. If it were already morning, there would be some light peering from under the curtain that would brighten the room up a bit. But all he could see was complete darkness, so it was likely still before sunrise. It wasn't the alarm.

Who was the notification from, then? There were only a few people that were set on priority, so that he could get their messages even with his phone on silent mode, plus it was unlikely anyone would text him this late. Mitsu might, but Yamato knew that, so he was not set on priority. Just in case. Was it Sou? No, he'd only text if he was drunk, but in that case his phone would be in Tama's custody so it couldn't be him. It... wouldn't be Ryuu drunk texting him again, would it?

He stayed still for a long while, thinking about it, and ultimately decided he wanted to know who woke him up and why. He yawned, turned to the side where his night table was, and then lazily stretched his arm and grabbed his phone. He pressed the unlock button, which made the screen lit up very intensely, so he had to close his eyes again. Squinting, he lowered the brightness to the minimum. The light didn't hurt his eyes anymore, but he still couldn't read the time, as the numbers were too blurry. He moved the phone closer to his face until they were clear: 4:20am.

That was too early to get woken up. _Too early._ He groaned in complaint, as if his phone was the one at fault and it could fix the situation. But obviously, it couldn't. So he checked his notifications.

> “iRobot HOME
> 
> **Musashi requires your attention**
> 
> Musashi is stuck near a cliff.”

“What?!” Yamato sat up on his bed and froze for a moment. He checked Musashi's charging base: empty. He quickly put on his glasses and checked again, just in case: still empty. That... That was an emergency!

He jumped off the bed and ran, barefoot, outside of his room. He suddenly realized that the app should know where Musashi was, as he was connected to the dorm's WiFi network, so he checked it and... the signal had been cut off. Yamato started panicking, and his thoughts ran wild. “Did Musashi abandon him? No, he would never do that. Was he kidnapped?!” Yamato quickly erased that thought from his mind. He refused to acknowledge that possibility.

“Let's calm down and think”. Yamato took a deep breath. Musashi was stuck near a cliff. If he was inside the dorm, that would probably mean the stairs. But he had disconnected from the WiFi, and that wouldn't happen if he was inside. Unless his batteries ran out, but he'd charged him the night before, so that was not possible. Therefore, that meant that Musashi was, for some reason, somewhere outside of the dorm.

But going outside at 4am, on his own, to search blindly for someone wasn't the best idea. And yet, he had to go. He could not leave Musashi alone, outside, near a cliff. So Yamato decided that he needed a helper.

 _Knock, knock, knock,_ _knock_. Yamato impatiently knocked on the door of his friend's room and waited for a while.

There was no answer.

But he needed help. So there was no other choice.

He opened the door and turned on the lights. He could now see the room, so he approached the side of the bed, in which there was a person sleeping peacefully.

“Mitsu, Mitsu, wake up!” Yamato whispered as loud as he could, while shaking his friend's shoulder.

“...Yamato-san?” Mitsuki woke up and yawned. “What's going on? What time is it?” He looked towards his alarm clock and saw the time. It was way too early.

“Mitsu! It's an emergency. I need your help. You see, Musashi got stuck near a cliff, and he's not connected to the WiFi, so that means he's outside and needs my help. I need you to come with me and look for him.” Yamato explained everything quickly.

“What? Musashi? Your roomba?” asked Mitsuki, still half-asleep.

“Yes, Musashi, my roomba”, answered Yamato, high on adrenaline from the nervousness.

“Look, old man, I'm sorry your roomba got lost but I have to go to work in three hours. Let me sleep. You can look for Musashi in the morning. Without me.”

“Please, Mitsu! I can't leave Musashi alone like this!”

“I'm sure you can. Now, get out.”

While they were talking, Mitsuki had stood up and pushed Yamato towards the corridor. When Yamato was out of the room, he quickly closed the door. Yamato was about to go in again and try convincing Mitsuki, when a “click” sound was heard. Mitsuki had locked the door.

“Damn it”, Yamato muttered under his breath. What could he do now? He couldn't wake any of the minors, and Sou... Sou was always too tired so Yamato didn't want to bother his sleep. Would he have to go alone? Wait... Ryuu might agree to help! He loved playing with Musashi, after all.

“Tsunashi-san, sorry to bother you this late but, are you awake?”

He quickly wrote a text and hit send. Yamato decided to wait for five minutes, as Ryuu usually replied quickly, unless he was working or sleeping.

He received a call instead of a message. Yamato answered quickly, as he still had the phone on his hand.

“Yes?”

“Yamato-kun, it's Tsunashi Ryuunosuke. What happened?” A worried voice could be heard from the phone.

“Tsunashi-san! You see, Musashi got lost. So, I gotta go find him. But I need help, and Mitsu kicked me out!”

“Mitsuki-kun did? Ah, out of his room? That's, well, understandable...” Ryuu's kind and serene voice helped Yamato calm down a bit. “So, Musashi-kun got lost? How could this happen? He can't get out of the dorm alone, can he?”

“Well, you're right, but I got a notification that he's near a cliff, and then the WiFi connection got cut off so he should be outside the dorm… Maybe he was abducted...” He had still been worried about kidnappings, after all.

“Okay, Yamato-kun, calm down a bit. Did you check the common area yet? Maybe he got stuck somewhere in the living room or the kitchen. He could be under the sofa, or near the stairs.”

Ryuu was making reasonable suggestions, and so Yamato decided to do whatever he said. He was going around the dorm, looking around everywhere. But Musashi was nowhere to be seen.

“Tsunashi-san, he's not here. I'm going outside.” Yamato went to the entrance and put his shoes on. “Can you stay on the call until I find-”

The door of the dorm opened, and that startled Yamato. “Sou! What are you doing up at this hour?”

“Ah! Good night, Yamato-san. I was taking a walk to clear my thoughts.” Sougo answered. He approached Yamato, who now noticed what he was carrying in his arms.

“Musashi!” At this moment, Yamato was so relieved he almost dropped his phone. He then remembered he hadn't cut the call with Ryuu yet. “Tsunashi-san, we found Musashi!”

“I am glad you found him, Yamato-kun. I will go back to sleep, then. Tell me about it tomorrow. Goodbye.”

“Thank you and goodbye!” Yamato put down the phone. “Where did you find Musashi, Sou?”

“Ah…” Sougo looked at Yamato and realized that he was probably awake to look for Musashi. “I am so sorry, Yamato-san. Everything is my fault...”

“Sou...”

“I couldn't sleep so I came to the kitchen to get some water… And then I found Musashi-san stuck on the step in the entrance. I was going to move him out of the way but then I thought that maybe looking at him move around might distract me, but that the noise might wake everyone up… So I took him to the park to look at him there… I'm sorry, Yamato-san.”

“Don't worry about it, Sou. You didn't do anything wrong.” Yamato tried to comfort him. Sougo blamed himself way too easily, even when it wasn’t his fault. “Really, I'm just happy both you and Musashi are okay. Do you think you can sleep now?”

“Thank you, Yamato-san,” Sougo smiled tiredly and gave Musashi to Yamato, “and yes, I think I can sleep now. Good night.” Sougo took his shoes off and went to his room.

Yamato hugged Musashi. It had been, after all, a kidnapping case. But at that moment, he was just glad to have him back, safe and sound.


End file.
